Tangible Memories
by TeahLeafs
Summary: RelenaHeero. Total angst and Romance. There will be a sequel.


**Disclaimer**: If I owed GW then I would know how to use PS properly, and I would be a really happy person. But I do not own it; therefore I am not as happy as I should be with the knowledge of how to use PS properly. (Don't ask).

_A/N_: This is my first Anime Fic. It's a one-shot fic that started with a few sentences and turned into a story 1 am by my muse. I am not quiet sure what time it takes places, it's definitely not after EW... I am thinking it's before... it's possibly when Relena went back to school, maybe? I am not really not that sure. There's only one warning, I most likely have my fact screwed up...I haven't seen GW in ages, so um bare with me and Enjoy the fic!

* * *

_**Tangible Memories**_

The rain poured heavily, drilling the earth, leaving its tears tainted on the fresh dirt. Just a distant, She stood, watching. Clothes and hair soaked to their core. Paler than death, watching. The sky filled with spectacular light, the booming and the groaning of the storm shaking the earth.

She stood watching, taking the every drop that the distressed heavens poured. Breathing the cold air, she shut her eyes for a mere second, allowing the howling of the wind take her away. Her eyes opened, filled with the intense light of another light bolt having struck. With out the slightest notice from anyone, she had left the comfort of her own bed, past the guards, to feel the rain. Every cold drop, touched her skin, cooled her, the burning fevers of her body. She could feel the memories of her past, the memories she was fond of consuming her ever so slowly. The memories of him, their dance, the words that were exchanged; each memory flashing before her very eyes.

Her gaze fell onto the ocean not far from her now. The waves were something fierce, fighting one another clashing against the other. A smile tugged on her cold lips, she remembered her first meeting with Heero, on the beach. The urge greet it, reach it, make that day, that memory palpable became her desire; Her feet pounded against the soft ground, her arms pumping fiercely, she was on her toes, sprinting. She has to catch it; the rays of the setting sun the shattered glass. Her toes pressed against the ground, the rain dripping down against her cold body. She leaped into the air, airborne for a moment; her knees bent her feet taking in the impact of the sand.

The golden rays glimmered against the shattered glass, glinted in his brown hair. She breathed in heavily, her gaze on the ground. With another intake of breath she lifted her gaze to the ocean, moving towards it. Her fearless blues locked with the clashing waves as she came to a stop. He was laying there, the wind caressing her body, tugging on her tenacious light purple skirt. The waves were reaching against her knees, but she couldn't feel them, the numbness of her body had settled in. He would have assigned her; he would have assigned her, the gun ready loaded pointed at her. She was fearless, she kindly accepted death.

Lighting struck the water reaching to her waist now, as she stood almost paralyzed a transfixed gaze into the core of the ocean, not really seeing the ocean.

"Relena"

She turned her gaze from the gold; the fierce waves were breaking through. Standing tall in the rain, jacket on looking at her with the same callous expression, shielding his emotions.

"Heero" she responded almost smiling.

"What are you doing here?" he asked scrutinizing her sharply.

"I wanted it to be real," she could only reply, the gold completely fading. She wanted to feel the memories of her past so close to the point of tangibility. She did feel them, her childhood, her ignorance. He looked her over once more, taking a step forward, closer to her.

"You're in shock, you'll die if you don't get some where warm" there was some sharpness to his tone.

"I wont". He took another step closer to her, the little heat that his body maintained feeding her own. He took off his jacket, soaked on the outside but the inside warm, and placed it over her shoulders. She watched him, as he did this. Thunder struck, the ocean reaching up to her first rib.

"Heero" she whispered. He turned his head down locking eyes.

"I missed you" clear pearls glistened against the shade of blue of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks they interweaved with the drops of rain.

"We need to go" he responded, his Prussian blues sharp intent, to his surroundings, worry itched into the deepest parts of them. She clutched her hands, her eyes shut tightly; one image after another, from the beach, to the dance dancing, from the school. She felt the soft touch and pull of her chin being tilted up, her eyes opened, the tears interweaving. His face grew closer to hers, their eyes locking. He leaned in his, lips touching hers softly, pressing his body against hers. The waves crashed against them, reaching her thoracic cavity now. His lips soft, warming hers, the intensity the power, all combined to one. Her knees wavered, she felt herself slipping to the ground. To the ocean, into the ocean, floating deep into the ocean, her body the cold as one.

Her head lay against something soft, warm; she could feel the heavy weight of a blanket embracing her body in a comforting manner. She didn't want to move, but lay there in the comfort of the blanket, bed, for eternity. But the glaring light from the sun build through the shields of her eyelids probing her to wake from her blissful slumber.

She slowly lifted them up, finding herself in her own room. She turned her gaze from the glaring light to the person perched in the chair just close to her bed. His arms were crossed against his chest, his chin on his torso as if he were nodding off. As her gaze stayed on him, his eyelids opened, his gaze falling on her.

"H-Heero" she stuttered for a moment, lifting herself half way up, the muscles in her body contracting painfully. Her tendons her muscles were sore. She blinked for a moment trying to recall the reason for the aches her body felt, and the appearance of the solider she pined for.

"What happened?" she asked as she adjusted herself against her pillows.

"Your body was in shock from the cold rain you were in last night, you almost died" his tone barring no emotion. She blinked in realization, the scattered memories of last night rushing to her; the ocean, the memories, her lips against his.

"Were you here all night?" she asked, pulling the covers off willing herself to walk. He stood up. Her legs gave in, he's strong arms placed around her waist, holding her for a mere moment before helping her up.

"You're too weak to walk, you should rest" he directed her back in bed, helping her back in. She flipped back her golden tresses. He looked at her for a moment, as if he were contemplating between two things, before turning his back to leave. She frowned, suppressing it.

"Thank you"

He looked at her before shutting the door. She knew he would be back. She laid back against her pillow, pondering of the night before, the memories that willed her to the beach, where they were close to tangibility. The memories that brought him back to her. She expected that was the reason he came, their souls were connected waiting to become one. She smiled, touching her lips, her eyes shutting.

Just outside, on her balcony, he stood the ocean winds caressing him, watching over her, a smile tugging on his lips.


End file.
